First Kiss
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: When Shunsui asked him; "You've never kissed anyone before, have you, Juu?" Ukitake didn't know what to say. How can he tell his best friend that he's the reason why he's never been kissed? ShunUki


**Title: **First Kiss

**Summary:** When Shunsui asked him; "You've never kissed anyone before, have you, Juu?" Ukitake didn't know what to say. How can he tell his best friend that he's the reason why he's never been kissed?

**Pairings:** ShunUki

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Bleach series and I am making no profit from any of this whatsoever.

**Warnings:** Just some Yaoi and fluff, that's all.

**AN:** After reading so many wonderful Bleach oneshots, I just had to write one of my own, ya know? I may even try my hand at a genderbending one in the future. In any case, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You've never kissed anyone before, have you, Juu?"

Jerking his hand that was holding the brush across the paper he was working on, Ukitake blushed a deep red from embarrassment, his gentle brown eyes widening in surprise at such a random question. It quite literally came out of the blue as they had not been discussing anything even remotely similar. Still, he probably shouldn't have been as surprised as he was.

Over the past two thousand years that he had been best friends with his fellow Captain, Ukitake had grown used to Shunsui's unpredictability and his need to try to make him relax on his work from time to time. He had to endure listening to his story-telling of the conquests he had achieved as well as listen to him wail on how dear sweet Nanao-chan could be so mean.

But what Ukitake was not used to, not comfortable with was Shunsui asking him such...personal questions.

Especially when he was right.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Sprawled lazily across the tatami mats the Ugendo, Shunsui rested his chin in his palm, a sly upturn of his lip as he gazed knowingly at him. His hat had been removed and laid next to him, placed there as he waited patiently for him to finish his work so they could go do something more uplifting. Like drinking yourself blind with Sake was, apparently, rather wholesome.

"Hmm, just an acute observation," he replied. "One I am correct on, right?"

Ukitake would not honour that question with a response. He really didn't want to be reminded of his...virginity.

However, Shunsui seemed uncharacteristically oblivious to his discomfort. Or he was intensely curious about the answers to his questions. "You've had plenty of opportunities, right?"

Ukitake curled his hand tighter around the paintbrush he was still holding. "I guess," he said as he slowly and carefully placed the brush down, for if he didn't, he was sure to break it with his fingers.

"So, why not?"

_Because they weren't you_, Ukitake wanted to say but held his tongue. It would do him no good to express those words only to have Shunsui push away from him. After being together for so long, to have him suddenly pull away from him now would be too much.

It would...kill him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ukitake stated firmly as he suddenly sprung to his feet, his shoulders tense as he kept his back to Shunsui. He then stiffly turned away from his desk to step outside, hoping the cool evening air will help to banish these feelings of inadequacy away.

Shunsui seemed slightly startled by his abrupt change in demure and quickly scrambled to his own feet to follow him out. "Juu?"

"Think about it, Shunsui," Ukitake murmured, both feeling and sounding unnervingly bitter as he gazed out onto the moon's reflection on the lake before him. "Why would anyone want to kiss me?"

A brief moment of silence followed and Ukitake felt his heart clench painfully in his chest as the lack of response from his friend.

But then Shunsui made a sound of confusion and scratched the back of his head. "Is that a trick question?" he jokingly asked.

Ukitake pressed his lips together tightly into a thin line and breathed deeply through his nose. "Be serious."

"I think you're being a little too hard on yourself, Juu-chan," Shunsui said as he moved to stand next to him, his broad shoulder brushing against Ukitake's as he too looked out upon the lake, his arms folded into the sleeves of his Haori. "Why won't you let anyone express their fondness for you?"

"Why?" Ukitake repeated with a shaky breath, his voice trembling ever so softly. God, he felt as though he might start crying if he didn't think of some way to end this conversation. He couldn't deal with it at the moment; he had to think of some excuse to tell Shunsui why he had never allowed anyone to kiss him.

Surely, he couldn't tell him the truth.

"You can tell me, Juushiro," Shunsui said softly.

...After two thousand years, he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Because...because of you, alright?" he said as he turned to face him, but immediately regretting in doing so as Shunsui looked positively startled.

"Me?" he asked, even going as far as pointing to himself in a disbelieving manner.

Abruptly turning away from him, Ukitake squeezed his eyes shut as he presented his back to him, his hands curling into fists by his sides. "Yes, you're the only one I want to kiss me. But you won't, I know you won't. So that's why. And that's why I didn't-"

He didn't get to finish what he wanted to say as Shunsui suddenly snared his wrist in his hand and turned him around to face him, the movement so abrupt that Ukitake momentarily lost his balance and fell against his chest. Keeping a firm hold of his wrist, Shunsui's other hand moved to grasp his shoulder, his arm lying across his back, keeping him in place. Ukitake immediately tilted his head back to question his friend's actions, unaware that he was currently sporting a light blush to his cheeks. But as soon as he opened his mouth to verbally question Shunsui's suddenly bold movements, his friend of over 2000 years dipped his head down and pressed his lips against his.

Ukitake's eyes widen in a state of shock, unsure how to respond as Shunsui's lips moved over his. He then made a small noise of surprise when he felt Shunsui run his tongue over his bottom lip, teasing the corners of his mouth, before drawing his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it ever so slightly, causing shivers of delight to race down his spine. His knees suddenly felt weak and his collapsed fully against Shunsui's strong body, his eyes slipping close and his hand that's being held by Shunsui fell limp.

All concepts of time and reality are completely lost to him when Shunsui released his bottom lip and slipped his tongue into his mouth, tilting his head just ever so slightly to the side to deepen the kiss considerably. Breathing quietly through his nose, Shunsui slowly began to explore and caress every inch of the warm interior of his mouth, searching and tasting with a boldness that caused Ukitake to fall boneless into his arms.

Shunsui released his grip on Ukitake's hand, letting it fall limply by his side as he wrapped his arm around Ukitake's waist, pressing their bodies closer together. The hand on Ukitake's shoulder tightened, forcing it upwards a little as the kiss deepened into a more passionate, soul searing level.

Ukitake had no idea how much time has passed and the memory of this location was quickly disappearing from his mind, the only thing prominent was disbelief and joyous shock. Shunsui was actually kissing him...passionately at that.

Running his tongue along the roof of Ukitake's mouth one last time, Shunsui reluctantly pulled away, ending the kiss and bringing Ukitake back to reality. His mind quickly cleared and in his shock, managed to find some sort of movement back into his limbs to push away from Shunsui, the small of his back hitting the railing that surrounded the Ugendo.

With his eyes wide, his face flush and panting deeply, Ukitake leaned against the railing heavily, seemingly in a state of complete shock. Did that really happen?

"What was...?" he mutters as he stared at the ground, the fingers on his left hand just barely touching his lips, which were still tingling with an indescribable sensation. "S-Shun...?"

Shunsui had just kissed him. His best friend, the man he had loved for countless centuries, the man he thought was out of his league had just kissed him.

That wasn't supposed to happen. It...This kind of stuff just doesn't happen to him, right?

"I'm so glad," Shunsui as he came to stand before him, his hand moving to grasp onto the railing on either side of Ukitake, successfully locking him in place.

Ukitake could not help but stare at him, still not quite understanding what just happened. "Why did you...?"

Shunsui, however, chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, pulling back ever so slightly. "Because, Juu-chan, I wanted to. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time now."

"...Really?" Ukitake asked slowly. "How long have you-?"

"Oh, I would have to say from when I first met you," Shunsui answered with a grin.

...Two thousand years?

"I can't believe it," Ukitake said with a disgruntle groan as he placed his hands on Shunsui's arms and allowed his head to fall onto his shoulder. "I've been waiting to kiss you for that long as well."

All those missed opportunities. What a couple of fools, they were.

"So, how was your first kiss, Juu?" Shunsui suddenly asked him, his hands moving from the rails to rest against his back, successfully wrapping him securely within his arms, bringing their two body's closer together.

Licking his lips, Ukitake took a moment to ponder it, remaining playfully silent as Shunsui looked at him expectantly. "It was certainly unexpected," he said. "But I enjoy it all the same."

"That's good," Shunsui replied before grinning that slightly sly and mischievous grin of his. "And there will be more, I promise."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ukitake whispered as he leaned against him, allowing Shunsui's arms to support him completely.

"And I'm glad to hear that was your first kiss," Shunsui said as he pressed his lips against his forehead. "I would have been incredibly jealous if you let someone else do that to you."

Ukitake smiled as he pushed himself further into Shunsui's arms, resting his cheek upon his shoulder. He was happily, truly happy.

Still, he couldn't help but lift a hand and smack the back of Shunsui's head, startling the slightly taller man. "What took you so long, idiot?"

* * *

:3 Please review!


End file.
